


Negotiators

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The <i>Enterprise</i> command staff needs a very specific negotiation team, or they may have to leave it to the next ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negotiators

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissHammer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHammer/gifts).



"It is highly unlikely we will be able to meet the negotiation demands with the Bravordians," Uhura informed the command staff. "I have run the translation twice, and studied the cultural documents. No one on our crew has the necessary background to be diplomats to them."

Kirk lounged back in his chair, curious. "What background is making this task so difficult? It seems like an insult in the making to leave this contact waiting, given how far away the other ships and stations are currently, and we are exceptionally close to space claimed by the Gorns."

Uhura gave a smile at that reminder. "Based on what we have learned of the Gorn Hegemony, I do not think they will be able to meet the diplomacy demands either. Simply put, we are going to have to request Starfleet send a married, same-gender couple who have proven their attachment through contests of will, strength, and wits."

Kirk gave a small snort at the specifics of that. "I think the _Potemkin_ has a couple of pairs that could meet that requirement," he said, shaking his head before looking at Sulu and Chekov. "I don't suppose you two gentlemen are ready to make the next step?"

Sulu grinned as Chekov coughed violently in surprise. "Sorry, Captain, but we are still negotiating the nature of our polygamous marriage," Sulu said easily.

"No, this people have strict customs, where the breeding is handled outside of matrimony between members from differing genders, but the marriages are always pairs, between members of matched genders," Uhura said. "Very complex social customs, with several gender designations," she added.

While the discussion had been flowing, the executive office of the ship had been silently appraising the medical officer. There were a few eyebrow raises, a grimace, then mutual shrugs that only the engineering officer had noted, before Bones cleared his throat.

"Jim, you have a pair that matches the description aboard," he said gruffly.

Kirk swiveled his chair enough to look at McCoy clearly. "Did I miss something last shore leave, Bones?" he asked in mock surprise, pretty certain he knew where this was going. He had not wanted to draw attention to what he thought had happened on Rigel IV, though, just in case he had been incorrect.

"It was not, Captain, on last shore leave," Spock interrupted. "However, as it would be to our benefit, given that the Bravordians have extensive dilithium deposits, to begin negotiations now, it is illogical to deny that Commander McCoy and I do meet all the requirements set forth by the demands."

Every single member of the command staff were staring at one or the other of the now official pair.

"I'll be a leprechaun," Scotty muttered, as Chekov sighed and agreed he owed Sulu over their bet. Uhura serenely smiled at each of the men.

"Belated congratulations aside," Kirk began, "it seems you two are now officially our delegates to the Bravordians. Good luck, gentlemen; I'm certain Lieutenant Uhura can brief you on the cultural details to enable success in your mission. Staff dismissed so they can begin preparing."

* * *

"Not exactly the way I thought it would come out," Bones groused, hours later as they stood on the transporter pads, Scotty at the controls to beam them down.

"As I stated at our ceremony, it was inevitable that the crew would eventually learn of our bonding," Spock said dryly.

Scotty programmed in the coordinates, then looked at them both. "I suppose that much arguing all the time could only come from a married couple," he said with a grin, before engaging the transporter to cut off Bones' protest.


End file.
